


Sucker for Pain

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Heavy BDSM, Idiots in Love, M/M, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: Law sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, y una parte de él se sentía mal por ello. Probablemente no tenía justificación, ya que a pesar de que sabe que está mal y en contra de sus principios, a pesar de que ama a Zoro lo va a hacer.Y esta seguro de que Zoro no lo perdonará esta vez.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una rara obsesión con esta pareja. Y éste ha sido uno de mis trabajos que más me gustó escribir, realmente. Es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero que les guste.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, y una parte de él se sentía mal. Probablemente no tenía justificación, ya que a pesar de que sabe que está mal y en contra de sus principios, a pesar de que ama a Zoro lo va a hacer.

En realidad, no es más que cansancio; cansancio de que el espadachín sea siempre tan controlado, siempre tan amable, siempre tan dulce. No le gustaba, él necesita algo más fuerte, y él haría cualquier cosa para conseguir ese "algo". Porque él bien sabía que era masoquisa en cuanto al sexo se trataba, necesitaba dolor.

Law casi detiene su plan cuando el espadachín silbó entre dientes, tensó los hombros y los músculos mientras clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, haciéndolas sangrar.

Zoro tomo al pelinegro del cuello y le dio un puñetazo, sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarla y pidió perdón, pero el daño estaba hecho; Law sabía que su amante quería esto, y sólo el perfecto autocontrol que el espadachín mantenía impedía a ambos la satisfacción. El médico se limpió la sangre de su labio, ahora roto por el golpe, y observó al espadachín.

Zoro luchó contra eso. Luchó contra la droga en las venas que Trafalgar le había inyectado. Él perdió.

Law sintió como unas manos fuertes le clavaban en el suelo. Esas mismas manos arrancaron con salvajismo la ropa de su cuerpo; uñas se enterraron en su piel y dejaron rastros de color rojo a lo largo de su pecho y las caderas, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

El espadachín entró en él de manera brusca, él se estiró más allá de sus límites, sintió como lo desgarraban por dentro, y Law arqueó la espalda sintiendo el enfermo placer de ser lastimado tan brutalmente. Le dolía y gemía bajo cada golpe y caricia violenta, perdió la cuenta de todas las contusiones que estaba seguro se formarían más tarde. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos entrecortados y sentía como el espadachín le daba más de lo que había estado sediento. Se sintió sumiso, utilizado, dominado; sonrió, amaba esas sensaciones.

Sólo vio a Zoro dudar una vez, cuando dio una embestida particularmente brutal, que había arrancado un ronco y doloroso grito de su garganta, sintió los movimientos del espadachín amenazar por detenerse, vacilaban por un momento hasta que Law cambió eso. Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del otro y comenzó a restregarse contra él, mordiendo su cuello; y fue lo que necesito Zoro para reanudar sus salvajes movimientos anteriores.

Parecía haberse prolongado durante horas las fuertes sensaciones de placer-dolor, pero cuando terminó y ambos llegaron a un poderoso orgasmo parecían haber sido sólo unos minutos. Law se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por las olas orgásmicas que aún sentía. Su piel, sensible por los golpes, enviaba agujas afiladas de malestar a todas partes. El sudor se aferraba a sus cuerpos, y Zoro sintió como la niebla de su cabeza comenzaba a desvanecerse.

El espadachín se apartó de él por completo, algo que en un principio estaba agradecido por que el contacto entre ellos también comenzaba a ser doloroso para su herida piel, pero le preocupó cuando Zoro se levantó y lo dejó solo, saliendo de la habitación acomodándose el pantalón, y con el pecho desnudo. No es que Law se sintiera enojado o amargado al respecto, no, él sabía que esto era una posibilidad antes de empezar; sabía que cuando Zoro recuperara el sentido y la cordura estaría realmente enojado. Law se había preparado para su ira, se había preparado para gritos y acusaciones, y tal vez también para ser golpeado.

Pero no... esto. No estaba preparado para la indiferencia y la mirada de decepción que le había mandado antes de salir. Este dolor que sentía en su pecho sabía que se lo merecía. Ser dejado, abandonado, herido; se sentía peor que cualquier golpe, daño de peor manera que un apretón en su corazón.

Law se impulsó hacia arriba con los brazos temblorosos y buscó su ropa.

Fue un esfuerzo infructuoso, puesto que sólo pudo ponerse sus bóxers ya que los pantalones tenían grandes rasgaduras y el botón ya no estaba, y su camisa estaba destrozada en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Law no se dio vuelta, incluso si el sonido de la dura voz de Zoro le hizo realmente feliz.

—Vestirme. O eso intento.

—Trae tu puto culo para acá.

Era una petición desconcertante, Law se dio media vuelta con una pregunta sobre sus labios cuando un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura tiró de él con bastante mal humor. Luchó contra el tirón, pero terminó estando en la ancha espalda del espadachín, quien lo cargaba de caballito.

—Eres tan jodidamente terco. Sólo déjame hacer esto.

Una vez más Law abrió la boca, esta vez con más de un insulto que una pregunta, pero respiró afilado cortando cualquier palabra al sentir el clima contra su cuerpo desnudo. El fuerte frío chocaba en su piel aún sensible. Le hacía sentirse enfermo; sus manos apretaron los hombros de Zoro lo suficiente fuerte para dejar marcas temporales.

—No debiste volver.— Su voz sonaba ronca y patética, incluso para sí mismo.

—Sí, no debí hacerlo.— Zoro no lo miró ni sonaba divertido pero afirmó su agarré en las caderas de Law. —Pero eso sería significaría dejar tu patético culo a la suerte.

Apretando la mandíbula, Law empujó contra los hombros de Zoro.

—Yo soy mayor que tú.— Pero el espadachín negado a dejarlo ir lo atrajo más cerca de lo que era antes, haciéndolo pegar completamente su pecho lastimado a la fornida espalda. Law frunció el ceño al ver que Zoro tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

—Más grande, sí, pero no es eres realmente inteligente.— La sonrisa se desvaneció. —En serio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—... No tengo porque responderte.— Alejó sus manos de Zoro, tratando de liberarse. Pero el espadachín lo aferró con más fuerza.

—Law, ¿tienes miedo de mí?— Era una pregunta extraña, bastante extraña, que no pudo responder por un momento.

—No, nuca te tendría miedo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Eso debería ser obvio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? No sólo sobre esto, sino también con todo lo demás. Yo no soy un maldito lector de mentes, Law. Pero en realidad esta es la forma en que siempre actúas. Yo no puedo saber lo que quieres, necesitas o lo que estás pensando. Si quieres que te entienda sólo debes... abrirte a mí.

Law se burló ligeramente. —¿Y qué cambiaba eso? ¿Tú habrías hecho esto si yo te lo hubiera pedido? Te conozco, Zoro, no lo hubieras hecho. No puedes.

El espadachín abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, frunció el ceño, y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien, no lo hubiera hecho. No puedo hacerte daño, de ninguna manera. Pero eso es porque me preocupo por ti. Por que te amo.— Cada palabra Law la sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—No digas eso.

—Nunca te lo he dicho antes, creo que es necesario para mí decirlo, y para ti escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos. —No quiero oír eso.— Zoro lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, y se giró quedando de frente a Law, una mano tomó su cadera y otra tomó su cabeza, tirando de él en un abrazo.

—Te amo.— Las manos de Law temblaban mientras empujaba el pecho del espadachín, intentando liberarse.

—Detente.

—No.

Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero él no quería llorar. No quería que Zoro lo viera llorar.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco?

—Mira quien habla.

—Honestamente, Zoro— dio un suspiro tembloroso y presionó su frente contra el hombro del espadachín—, eres un jodido loco por volver.

—Lo sé.— La voz de Zoro se escuchaba tranquila—Los dos somos locos, sólo que de diferentes tipos. Yo por ejemplo, soy un loco que se enamora de médicos sedientos de sangre que nunca duermen. Soy un loco que está dispuesto a perdonarlos por casi cualquier cosa.

Mencionado médico resopló, ya que era lo más cerca que podía llegar a una risa en la situación actual. Dejo vacilante un beso en el cuello del peliverde, cerrando los ojos—Te amo, Zoro.

—Sí— Sabía que el peliverde estaba sonriendo, aunque no lo pudiera ver— Lo sé, médico de mierda. Yo también.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
